


Excuses

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, It's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: YukiSayo h*ld hands
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 21





	Excuses

"Why don't we hold hands?" Sayo asked. "S-so we don't get lost" she quickly added, blush dusting her face.  
"Sure" Yukina took her hand and smiled slightly.  
The vocalist's hand was way softer and warmer than Sayo's. The whole situation was from some cliche shojo manga her sister forced her to read together, and she couldn't believe it actually worked on Yukina of all people.  
They were in the middle of a busy street at the moment, because Lisa decided to go somewhere more 'popular' for their usual Roselia meeting. And as the two girls were pushed back and forth by adults late to work, Sayo acted on impulse and it actually worked. The weight on her chest grew heavier, she looked at her bandmate...  
Who looked rather happy, but slightly embarrassed. She quickly looked away, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Today was the first time Sayo and Yukina got late to a band meeting. To this day nobody knows why and both of them can't explain how they got the way there all mixed up.  
Perhaps it was all an excuse to hold each others hands?

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped this while I was (still am) in a car sorry for any spelling mistakes hhhh
> 
> Would add link but can't cause haha so follow me on my social media (any variation of im-mocastic-baby)


End file.
